


Pay Per View

by tom_the_holland



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	Pay Per View

In my line of work, I do some interesting things. I don’t particularly know how to describe my job, but I guess I’m a prostitute? I mean... I am payed to have sex, just not with the person that payed me. I am payed to have sex with celebrities and leak the photos to the magazine or website that paid me.  
It’s an unusual job, but it’s fun and I make a good living.

About a week ago I was contacted by a Hollywood magazine and they sent me a few names of people to... do, I guess. But... they were guys.

I’m not gay, but in my line of work you can’t afford to have biases. And that is why I’m at a bar sat next to the first man on my list. Chris Pratt. We’ve been downing shots for about an hour now (I’ve been spilling them, alcohol and its effects are often obstacles) and he is almost falling off his stool.  
“Let’s get you back to your room!” I laugh, and he doesn’t notice that I’m taking him back to mine. We go through the door and I give him one more drink, laced with viagra.  
I sit down next to him until I can tell the viagra has kicked in.  
“Aren’t you hot in all that?” I ask, and he says he is, so I help him take his shirt off.


End file.
